Mañana Azul
by Kani14
Summary: Suspiró y decidió esperar un poco más por ella. Necesitaba verla, escucharla, abrazarla, sentirla cerca de él. Un miedo indescriptible de no volverla a ver se apoderaba de él. ¿Qué iba a ser de él sin ella?


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5.**

* * *

**Mañana Azul.**

**Akio Fudou – Haruna Otonashi.**

Llevaba media hora esperando. Sentado en la misma mesa de la cafetería de siempre. Observando como las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban lentamente por la ventana.

Las ramas de los árboles se movían al compás del viento y unas cuantas hojas se desprendían de ellas.

– Disculpa, ¿no vas a ordenar nada? – le preguntó una camarera.

– Dos tazas de chocolate, por favor. – la chica asintió y fue por las bebidas calientes.

Suspiró y decidió esperar un poco más por ella.

Necesitaba verla, escucharla, abrazarla, sentirla cerca de él.

Un miedo indescriptible de no volverla a ver se apoderaba de él.

¿Qué iba a ser de él sin ella?

– Dos tazas de chocolate caliente listos. – le sonrió la camarera y se retiró.

_Dos…_

_Tres…_

_Cuatro…_

Cinco minutos y ella no aparecía. ¿Qué había pasado?

¿Se había olvidado de él? ¿Ya no quería verlo? O tal vez…

Se levantó de la mesa rápidamente, buscó en su billetera dinero para pagar los chocolates y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Sacó su móvil de su chaqueta y marcó el número.

– Responde, por favor… Por favor… –

"**El número que usted marcó, no está disponible en estos momentos. Por favor, intente más tarde. BEEEP."**

– Carajo. –

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y parecía no parar pronto pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia a eso.

No importaba qué tan débil se sentía.

No importaba si le daba fiebre.

No importaba cuanto se mojara su chaqueta favorita.

Tenía que verla.

Llegó a su destino y trató de clamarse un poco. Seguía teniendo esperanzas de verla.

Tal vez se había quedado dormida o sus padres no la habían dejado salir. Trató de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en la que parecía ser la verdadera razón de la ausencia de la chica.

Se acercó un poco a la ventana de la casa de Otonashi para ver si había gente dentro de ella. Pero estaba vacía. No había ni gente, ni muebles.

_Nada de nada._

_Era una casa vacía._

Fudou maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a correr en dirección al aeropuerto. Pidiendo al cielo que su avión siguiese ahí. Que debido a la lluvia, su vuelo se retrasase.

_Una._

_Dos._

_Tres._

_Cuatro calles._

Trató de calmarse de nuevo y respiró profundamente al llegar al aeropuerto. Entró por la puerta y comenzó a buscar entre la gente a la chica de cabellos azules.

– ¿Fudou-kun?–

_Esa voz._

Volteó sobre sus talones lentamente y sintió un gran alivio al ver esos grisáceos ojos que lo analizaban y veían con cierto deje de preocupación.

Sus ojos se nublaron y cayó de rodillas frente a ella.

– ¡Akio! – la chica se acercó a él y lo tomó por el rostro. Acarició sus cabellos y le sonrió dulcemente. – Lamento no haber ido a nuestra cita. Iba a llamarte pero mi móvil se descargó. He venido al aeropuerto a dejar a mis padres. –

– ¿Tus padres? –

– Sí. ¿Sabes? Me han dado permiso de quedarme aquí. –

– ¿En serio? ¿Aquí? ¿Conmigo? –

– En casa de mi hermano en realidad. Pero sí, contigo. ¿No es genial? – Haruna ayudó al castaño a levantarse y lo abrazó.

– Maravilloso. – Fudou posó su barbilla en la cabeza de la de anteojos y devolvió el abrazo.

– Ya no tendrás miedo de perderme. – le dijo ella mientras lo veía.

– Nunca más. – le sonrió y la besó dulcemente.

* * *

**¡Ohayou! Tengo tiempo sin escribir. Ya lo extrañaba… **

**¿Qué les ha parecido este drabble? No sé de dónde ha salido pero me ha gustado. **

**Decidí escribir algo y subirlo porque tenía ganas de hacerlo y porque me harté de quejarme tantas veces de que hay más fics con OC's, los cuales detesto (sin ofender), y no hacer nada al respecto. Por lo que, ya hay un fic más con los personajes originales de este anime.**

**Puede que Fudou me haya quedado OOC pero yo digo que cualquiera se desespera cuando le llega el amor. Más cuando puede que no vuelvas a ver a esa persona que tanto quieres. Ah, qué desgracias. **

**Dejen reviews, ¿sí? **

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
